


Tale As Old As Time

by sadsongssaysomuch



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this picture<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale As Old As Time

How Sebastian had ever worked up the nerve to get up on stage and sing, Chris will never know. But there they are and he can’t stop grinning. Even though they’re in the hotel bar, Chris knows that Sebastian hasn’t had anything to drink. He can’t use alcohol as an excuse for wanting to get up and sing karaoke. Or for pulling Chris up on stage with him. Chris has maybe had a few too many drinks, but Sebastian is stone-cold sober.

Chris didn’t even know Sebastian _could_ sing. Truthfully, he _can’t_. But Chris doesn’t notice. He doesn’t hear Sebastian’s off key notes, or the audience groaning. Sure, he hears the words Seb is singing, the song from Beauty and The Beast.

_“Tale as old as time_  
 _True as it can be_  
 _Barely even friends_  
 _Then somebody bends_  
 _Unexpectedly_  
 _Just a little change_  
 _Small to say the least_  
 _Both a little scared_  
 _Neither one prepared_  
 _Beauty and the Beast.”_

Half the audience is laughing now, the half that isn’t still groaning. They’re sure it’s some kind of joke that these two guys in sharp suits are up on stage singing this sappy Disney love song.

Chris isn’t singing though, he’s just mouthing the words, because his voice won’t come. He’s too busy being in awe of Seb. Not only is he up there making an utter fool of himself, but he doesn’t seem to care and Chris knows it’s all for him.

Chris knows. He knows Sebastian picked that song on purpose. And not just because they watched it almost every Sunday afternoon. They’d just watched it last weekend in fact, curled around each other on top of the rumpled blankets. Chris shakes his head. He doesn’t even bother to try and hide the huge grin on his face.

He can’t take his eyes off of Seb’s mouth. It’s absolutely hypnotizing. As he watches those pink lips form the words of the song, shining under the lights, his mind wanders and all he can think about is other ways that Seb’s mouth could be occupied. Preferably with his mouth, for a start.  

Get it together Evans, you meatball, he chides himself. They are in public after all.

Sebastian’s eyes meet his and for a moment, it doesn’t matter where they are. Seb pauses to take a breath and smiles a cryptic little half smile, his mouth curling up at the corners. Chris knows it’s for him, he knows that Sebastian understands what watching his mouth move does to him.

No one else suspects that Seb is a master at teasing Chris. No one else even sees him biting his lip between verses, but Chris knows it’s deliberate.

Seb is so innocent looking, mangling his way through the song, but looks are deceiving. He’s shooting Chris those subtle little looks and all Chris can do is suffer and squirm. Hoping that it won’t be obvious.

Chris huffs, knowing the wait will be worth it. He’s so focused on Sebastian, that before Chris realizes, the song ends.

“Hey, Chris. Chris!” He finally realizes that Seb is done singing and is now talking to him.

Chris breaks out into a huge grin and starts to clap. The audience follows his lead, probably glad that the torture is over, and then Sebastian is tugging him by the arm, pulling him off stage much the way he had pulled him on stage. But instead of heading for the elevator, Sebastian leads Chris back to their table.

Chris takes his seat, fidgeting. Seb’s chair is pulled close to his and it’s torture.   "You did so good," he says, leaning over to whisper in Seb's ear. 

And then Sebastian grins and they’re both chuckling. It had been cheesy, and more than a little bit ridiculous, but that doesn’t matter.

Sebastian leans his head against Chris’ shoulder and tightens his arms around Chris’ neck.  “You liked my singing?” 

"It wasn’t the singing so much," Chris manages to say, staring at Seb’s mouth. His eyes follow Sebastian’s tongue as it darts out to wet his lips. "You’re a tease.”

 He makes a strangled sound as Seb’s tongue appears again.

Sebastian doesn’t answer, he just smirks at Chris in response. It’s like he knows Chris is frustrated and he’s enjoying it.

Chris finishes the drink in front of him, setting it back to the table with a little too much force. The alcohol hasn’t blurred his judgment, he knows exactly what he wants.

After a few long minutes, Sebastian chuckles, rising from his chair. “Ready?” he asks, extending a hand to Chris.

It’s all the invitation Chris needs.

They enter the elevator and, _thank god_ , they’re they only ones in it. Because the way Sebastian is leaning up against the corner of the elevator is entirely too inviting.

“Why do you always have to be such a tease?” Chris’ voice is low and rough as he presses closely to Seb, bracing his hands on the corners of the wall.

"I’m only a tease if I don’t follow through," he says quietly. “Besides, I like seeing you on edge.” Sebastian’s eyes have gone dark and his breathing is shallow.

Chris is done. Done waiting, done being teased, and he leans forward to finally press his mouth to Seb’s. It’s too easy to lose himself in the sensation, feeling Seb’s smooth, wet lips around his. He can’t help but let out a startled moan when Sebastian expertly parts his lips with his tongue, sliding it inside Chris’ mouth.

They’re both making needy, eager noises now. Sebastian’s got his arms wrapped around Chris’ broad back and Chris brings his hand up to Seb’s face, curving it around his jaw so his thumb can caress Seb’s smooth cheek.

When the elevator comes to a stop at their floor, they break apart reluctantly. The sight of Sebastian’s plush, kiss swollen lips is almost more than Chris can take and he groans, swiping a hand across his brow.

Sebastian is flushed down to the collar of his shirt and his eyes are half-closed.

“Seb,” Chris whines, wanting to kiss him again.

“Shh,” Seb beckons him, backing down the hall to their room. Chris follows, unable to take his eyes off Sebastian.

And then, finally, they’re in their hotel room and _alone_.

“You know, I really think we’re both over-dressed,” Sebastian says. And Chris is lost, already imagining the sight of Seb out of his suit. He doesn’t protest as Sebastian pushes him gently back against the bed, fingers working to loosen his tie.

When Sebastian’s nimble fingers have removed Chris’ tie, he finally leans close and slots their mouths together, swallowing all of Chris’ whimpers and groans.

Chris’ breath hitches in anticipation when Sebastian straddles his hips, putting both hands on his shoulders. There’s the delicious sensation of friction and time seems to stop as Sebastian kisses him again. Chris clutches the back of Seb’s head with both hands, holding him close.

This is what he wanted, what he always wants. The only sounds filling the silence of the room are the rustle of the sheets as they slide off their clothes and the whimper of their breaths as they kiss, open-mouthed, tongues wet against one another.

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats nervously*  
> So I entirely blame the influence of others for this. It's my first time writing Evanstan, so be kind.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/)
> 
> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._


End file.
